Phantom Prompts and Unfinished Stories
by KatBug48
Summary: This is where I'm going to be uploading all my prompt stories and one-shots and unfinished stories, mostly Danny-centric.
1. TUE Aftermath

**A/N** : So because I'm really horrible at writing long-term chaptered stories, I often just resort to doing one-shots, or prompts that people ask me to write, because I feel like I'm a good writer, even if I don't have the focus to write a multichaptered story. So I mean, kudos to all of you other writers out there for being able to do that haha.

So anyway, this is gonna be my collection of one-shots, and prompt stories and things like that that I upload onto my Tumblr page. So let's get this on a roll :D

* * *

 _Starting off with one I came up with; The aftermath of the Ultimate Enemy where Danny is too late to save his family and friends._

He felt empty.

It had to have just been a really _really_ bad dream. A horrific nightmare that soon he'll wake up from, and everything would be okay again. Just a nightmare like the one that kept reoccurring since he had died in the ghost portal that one fateful day. He would wake up from it, panic a little bit at the rush of emotions he felt, calm down, and everything would be okay again.

Except he couldn't wake up.

The screams for help, the loudest boom he'd ever heard in his life, the fire, the blood, the burns; they were all real, and he just couldn't come to terms with it. It couldn't have happened, it wasn't fair. It wasn't the way things were suppose to go.

But it had.

He saw it with his own two eyes, watching at the distance as he rushed to get to them on time and save them. He saw the Nasty Burger hot sauce container start to expand, heating up, with his friends and family and even _Mr. Lancer_ attached to it with bonds they couldn't break free of. He had to save them, they were people he loved, they didn't deserve this fate, they didn't deserve to die. He _had_ to save them.

It was too late.

The boom was the first thing that registered in his mind, earsplitting with his closeness to it, making his ears ring. The explosion threw him back, and he landed on the ground roughly, as Nasty sauce covered it around him and on him, burning his skin. When he came to, regaining his bearings, everything was gone. The whole restaurant was gone, burst into flames and nasty sauce. His parents, his friends, Mr. Lancer; they were all gone. There was blood, he could see that no doubt came from them, but their remains were mostly incinerated at this point.

They were gone.

 _They were gone._ He couldn't reach them in time, he couldn't save them, and now he was all that remained. He was alone. _So alone._ It couldn't have been real. It just couldn't have. He couldn't have just witnessed what brought the end to all his loved ones, leaving him all alone. He could feel the emptiness swell up inside him, the loss, the regret, _the hurt_ , as he took in what he couldn't believe had just happened before him.

Yet, he couldn't cry.

It was all his fault this had happened. It was his own fault he witnessed the deaths of his loved ones. It was all his fault he couldn't get there fast enough to save him. As much as it hurt him, as much as he wanted to believe everything would be okay and he'd wake up, he couldn't bring himself to cry. The tears just wouldn't form as much as he wanted them to. The pain in his chest, _in his heart_ , was nearing unbearable.

He was so young.

It wasn't fair this had happened. He was still a young child, a teenager that hadn't even finished his first year of highschool yet. How would he ever get through the rest of school knowing Mr. Lancer was gone; the one teacher who always gave him grief about his tardys, and knowing that he was the reason that teacher was gone. How would he get through highschool alone, without his two best friends by his side anymore, who were always there backing him up in tough situations and just being the best friends they could be. He hardly deserved friends anymore after what he'd done to them. How would he ever find any other place to call home? His home meant having an annoying older sister who liked to bother him and psychoanalyze him. His home meant having crazy ghost hunting parents that he'd barely see because they would always be busy tinkering with their newest gadgets, or blathering on about ghosts to him.

He didn't have a home anymore.

What was he suppose to do? Everything was gone. _Everyone_ was gone. He walked through the ruins of the Nasty Burger slowly, feeling the heat and fire lick at anything and everything around him. It wasn't a dream, this was real. He couldn't wake up from what he wished was a bad nightmare. He fell to his knees, clutching at his chest where his heart was. He wanted to tear it out. It was causing him so much pain, so much emptiness, all because he was too late, and now they were gone. He choked out a sob.

And he finally cried.

* * *

 **A/N** : And I cried too because I'm a wimp who cries at my own stories I write lol


	2. Winter Spirit - Messedupmoon

**A/N** : I had got really excited when I got this next prompt. I really love anything that has to do with Danny's ice powers, and always wanted to write something about them. It's not exactly the best thing I could've written about, but it's alright I suppose for me xD

* * *

 _Messedupmoon on Tumblr asked:_

 _Are you still doing the prompt thing? How about Danny being called a winter spirit(cuz of his ice powers)?_

Winter was Danny's favorite time of the year, a recent discovery after he'd become half-ghost, and developed ice powers that he learned were because of his ice core. He'd always hated the cold beforehand, and remembered hating it especially when his ice powers were developing and trying to surface, nearly freezing him to death. But now, he embraced the cold, it hardly bothered him anymore when he was Phantom, his own internal temperature just as cold as it was outside, if not colder.

His favorite thing to do, especially after a snowfall, was find the smoothest patch of land with perfect snow on it, hover over it to make sure he didn't ruin the beauty, and use his ice powers to create ice sculptures in that perfect area, completing it. The best part about doing this, was that he could just think of whatever he wanted to create, and project it, and it'll be made with the finest detail, without the hassle of ice carving tools.

It wasn't the first time he had gone out to do this; sometimes he even put on a little show of his ice powers for people who happened to come nearby and wanted to watch the ghost boy create things. Sometimes they would even pay him(why they would pay a ghost, I have no idea) to make them permanent miniature ice sculptures for them to keep. It was a good way for Danny to bond with other humans, and get them to accept him more as Phantom, to prove that he wasn't all evil that others believed he was.

It wasn't long before the news had caught wind of what he was doing, and also filmed it, dubbing him the winter spirit, or the ice spirit, as he seemed to have the winter's powers grasped in his hands and have complete control over it. The news crew had never managed to get his name right, even after Danny had continuously told them his name was Phantom, but he figured being named that was much better than "Inviso-Bill" or whatever other ridiculous name they could come up with; he could live with being called that.


	3. Post PP 1 - Anonymous

**A/N:** This was also prompt was also exciting to me to write because I'd always wanted to write something after PP and the aftermath of it, and how some people would react with it and all, and just, I really like Dash and Danny interactions, so I had fun writing it, even if they were a little OoC, but y'know. xD

* * *

 _anonymous on Tumblr asked:_

 _dp prompt: Dash approaching Danny after Phantom Planet in School_

Dash had felt the very faintest sense of deja vu when Danny had stood in the place of Phantom after saving everyone. It was a feeling he couldn't describe, but he knew he had to have known Danny was Phantom, but yet he wouldn't have known had no one told or show him like Danny had done.

School was out for the next week or so after the event, so everyone could recover and have time to take in their near death experience, and appreciate the Ghost Boy even more now. There was definitely alot of news coverage over it.

The next day at school, it was definitely different. People were gossiping left and right about the event, about how wimpy loser Danny was the hero that saved the world as Phantom. Dash had his own thoughts about it, still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing. He was always a fan of Phantom, even much so that he was in the fanclub a group of people had created of him. Yet, when he learned that Phantom was Danny, he couldn't help but feel guilt. Most days at school, he'd be wailing on his "favorite punching bag" that was his very own hero and he had no idea.

So when he went up to Danny when he'd found him at school, wanting to talk to him, he watched as the smaller flinched, expecting to be punched, when Dash only rested his hand against the locker beside his head instead.

"Dash," Danny started, holding his hands up in front of him to protect himself, as his back was pressed against the lockers behind him. "What do you want?"

"Hey, Fenton." Dash said, completely ignoring him. His voice spoke his name softer than he'd intended, but he put no ill-will behind it. "I, uh," With his other free hand, Dash rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how to begin. He looked away, staring at the locker behind Danny. "I'm sorry." He said it quickly, just to get it out, looking back at Danny.

Danny was silent for long moments, not knowing what to say in return, so Dash continued in his panic. "I just kept wailing on you day in and day out and you just took it and I don't know why, I mean, you're Phantom for god sake, you could've done more than hurt me back, but I just kept hurting my hero without knowing it and it sucks and if I could I would take it all back." At this point, Dash was rambling, hardly pausing to breathe as he let out his apologies and regrets to Danny. "You hardly deserved it at all, I mean, you saved us countless times, and even the whole world! It wasn't fair to you."

Danny just stared wide-eye back at Dash; it wasn't exactly the morning he had expected when he walked into school again as a hero, but it wasn't exactly unwelcome either. He slowly started to smile as Dash gushed all about him. "Dash." Danny said, interrupting the jock, so he wouldn't humiliate himself any further. "It's okay."

"W-what?" Dash asked, taken aback, his cheeks burning bright.

"It's okay." He repeated. "You didn't know, and I had to hide who I was somehow. It's not your fault."

"Oh." Was all that the jock could muster out, pulling his hand away off the locker now, letting both of them rest by his sides. "How did it happen anyway?" He asked, gesturing to Danny. "Being Phantom, I mean."

Danny held back a sigh. "It was a lab accident." He explained, for the probably hundredth time that morning. "The ghost portal half killed me."

Dash nodded slowly, as he took in that information, and then backed away from Danny a few steps, rubbing the back of his neck again. "Hey Fenton?" He repeated, saying it as softly as he had before.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could… I don't know. Start over?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I think we can."


	4. Post PP 2 - Anonymous

**A/N:** So this is kinda the same as the last chapter, but with a bit of an alternate ending, which I also had fun writing because Danny has every right to be salty with everyone he comes in contact with after he revealed himself as Phantom haha.

* * *

 _anonymous on Tumblr asked:_

 _Can we get an alternative ending of the Dash after PP prompt where Danny is forgiving but also a little more salty?_

Danny jumped when he saw a hand land on the locker beside him, immediately grabbing his attention and he turned around to face who it was. Of course it was none other than Dash himself. "Dash." Danny greeted, his eyes slightly narrowing, waiting for his beating that was sure to come. "What do you want?"

Sure, it had only been a week since the Disasteroid incident, a week since he had revealed to the world that he was Danny Phantom(And boy did that ever get a lot off his chest), but he wouldn't expect things between him and Dash to change so quickly. He'd been bombarded with questions from people in the school all morning and it wasn't even first period yet, so he was a little irritated and didn't want anything to do with Dash.

"Hey Fenton." Dash spoke quietly, and Danny was rather surprised, but he didn't let his guard down. "I, uh," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Danny stared at him. There were a million reasons why Dash could possibly be saying sorry to him and he didn't know why he even was. When Danny didn't say anything, Dash continued talking and rambling, mostly about how he regrets that he was "wailing on his hero everyday". To Danny, it was almost a pathetic excuse for an apology.

"Dash." Danny said, interrupting the jock, his eyes were slightly narrowed as he looked up at the taller boy. "You really never had any excuse to do the things you've done to me." This was one of the first times he'd ever really talked back to Dash; any other time he'd attempt to, Dash would just punch him and shove him in a locker. The jock didn't even try to do any of those things, in fact just staying where he was, it was like the knowledge that he was Phantom gave Danny some kind of power over others now.

"I've been through a lot and had to deal with a lot." Danny continued. "Not only was fighting ghosts a problem, or keeping what _was_ my secret a secret, but coming to school every day and having to deal with you beating me up, even before or after ghosts do that to me themselves." At this point, Danny felt like he was getting a load off his chest that he needed gone; that Dash needed to hear this.

"It's just a shame that it took this long, for me to reveal myself, for you to stop doing this." Danny finished, and sighed, but never dropped his gaze from Dash's.

"I.." Dash started after a few moments of Danny finishing his speech. He pulled away from the locker, giving Danny the space he probably needed. "Man, I must seem like a huge jerk."

"You don't say." Danny deadpanned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. It was Dash's turn to sigh this time.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" Dash asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, I don't think I can forgive you that quickly." Danny said, shaking his head slightly. "But maybe over time, if you really mean what you said."

Dash smiled. "Thanks, Fenton. That's good enough for me."


	5. Scales - Kimera20

**A/N:** So this one, I'm not completely proud of it, I was trying to come up with something like.. Completely different from like, what others might think when given the prompt of scales, like idk, write about Dora and the dragons or something like that, but idk. It's alright, I suppose haha.

* * *

 _kimera20 on Tumblr asked:_

 _Hi! for the promp thing: scales XD_

Danny was quite literally balancing the scales of life and death. He could tip to one side, and be as alive as he would want to be as a human, or he could tip to the other side, and become a part of the living dead as a ghost. There was really no in-between, no standing in the middle, besides the rare occasions that he actually uses his ghost powers while he was a human.

He was the anomaly to the world, even to himself. He was something that really shouldn't exist, yet, he existed as he was. He wasn't the only one either, he knew. Vlad, and Dani existed as he was too. All three of them were balancing that scale, walking that fine line.

If anything, however, Danny and the other two would be in the middle of that scale. The land of the living, the humans, on one end; the dead, the ghosts, on the other, with them in between, being both of those things at the same time.

It was an interesting concept, he thought, as he was to bring peace and harmony to the world, or at least his home, as he interacts with both species in a different way to bring the balance. He wouldn't change it for anything.


	6. Revealation - Mostlikelynothuman

**A/N:** So this one is definitely my favorite one so far. Like, revealation fics are prolly some of my favorite ones, so I really worked hard on this to make it just as good as others haha. Like, I was so dedicated to it that I even worked on it at work because man. I hope others think it's as good as I really wanted it to be xD

* * *

 _Mostlikelynothuman on Tumblr asked:_

 _you wanted writing prompts/scenarios so I propose literally anything with the secret reveal between danny and his parents because im weak_

Danny stood in the living room with his head down, looking at the floor while his parents gave him yet _another_ talking to when he came home with his report card from the end of the school year. It hadn't exactly been stellar, with mostly C's and D's, which his parents weren't too happy about, considering their straight-A daughter. They knew Danny was capable of more and Danny knew he was too, _if only ghost fighting just never got in the way._

He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably as he continued to receive an earload from his parents. "This has been going on for two years, Daniel." His mom berated him, making sure he knew she was being absolutely serious with him as she used his full name instead of his nickname. She held up the report card Danny had given her for him to see again, ignoring that he wasn't even looking at her, and instead the floor. "You're a Fenton. You are very capable of much more. Do you expect to get anywhere in your future with these grades? You need to smarten up and stop whatever it is you're doing!" Danny flinched as his mom raised her voice at him, and rubbed his arm gently, still refusing to look up at her.

"Not to mention how much you've been lying to us. Coming home late, skipping out on school and chores, sometimes I don't even get to see you for _days_ , Danny." His mom spoke in an even stricter tone at him. She paused, letting that sink into him. "Do you know how much it hurts, that I don't know what my baby boy is doing because he won't talk to me anymore?" The softer, hurt tone that Maddie took made Danny finally look up. It tugged at his heart and made it hurt when he heard her sound so upset.

"Mom…" Danny said quietly as he glanced to her hurt eyes, making him look away with guilt.

"I don't want to hear it, Danny." His mom replied, her voice hardening again. "Until you can tell me, tell us, the truth, you are grounded and you are going to summer school. No ifs, and's or but's. Understood?"

"Yes…" Danny sighed, looking back down at the floor. He deserved it, really. He'd been treating his parents like crap, and it was only a matter of time before they snapped at him for it.

"Son," His dad started. He was rather quiet the whole time Maddie was disciplining Danny, unable to get mad and raise his voice at his son like she could. "You know you can tell us anything, right? We want to help you succeed, Danny, but we can't if you don't let us."

His dad was right, and he knew it. Even he was tired and upset about how many times he came home with his parents disappointed in him because he wouldn't let them in his life. He wanted to badly to tell them what was going on, just to get rid of that disappointment, even if it means he would have to run away. He just wanted them to be proud of him again, to be proud to be called a Fenton.

"Actually, mom and dad…" Danny said quietly, rubbing his arm again as he looked up at them. "There is something I need to tell you."

"If it's not the truth, I don't want to hear it Danny, and this discussion is over." His mom declared, making Danny's heart tug again in hurt.

"Mom, I promise it's the truth, please just trust me." He replied quietly, as he glanced up at both his parents, waiting for them to give him the go to continue. "I really mean it when I say that I've been trying as hard as I can, it's just things happen and get in the way, and this is the best I can manage so far…" He looked pleadingly into his parent's eyes, wishing for them to understand him to this point.

He had no idea where he was going to go with the truth he was about to tell his parents. He'd gone over it so many times in his head, thought up a million plus more outcomes of the situation, but he really wasn't ready for the real thing. He didn't know how he could tell them he was half ghost, the Phantom kid that they've hunted down for the past 2 years.

"Look," He said, pausing for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. "You remember the portal accident two years ago? How I was inside when it turned on?" He asked them, watching as they nodded their heads. "Well," He looked to the floor, wringing his hands together, playing with them, as he tried to get past this with his parents. "I..I should've died. That much electricity should've killed me. A-and why it didn't is what I've been hiding from you guys…"

His mom looked to his dad confused, and a little shocked at what Danny was telling them. Of course it should've killed him, and they never came to that realization until now. "What do you mean?" Maddie asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Mom… The accident changed me. I-It did something to me." Danny replied quietly, refusing to look up at his parents once again. "It's why I should've died, but I didn't." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You know how your ghost weapons always targeted me and you thought it was a bug because I was the only one they targeted?"

"Yes," His dad nodded, his face scrunching up in confusion as he tried to wrap his head around the story Danny was telling them. "But what…?" He trailed off into his thoughts.

"Dad, it's because they were right." There, Danny finally said it. Not outright, but enough to get the point across. There was no turning back now. "From what we were able to figure out, the ectoplasm from when the portal turned on infused with my DNA, I don't know how, some sciency stuff I don't understand, and it turned me into a half-ghost to keep me alive." Danny finally got it all out, got the truth out to his parents, even though he was shaking so bad with the anxiety of telling them and it took alot out of him.

"Danny…" His mom said quietly, reaching out to touch his cheek, making him look up at her when she did. He looked into her eyes that were quickly filling with tears. "We're so sorry, we didn't…" She trailed off as Jack had earlier. She really didn't have any excuse to say she didn't know, because she just didn't pay attention. Her and Jack were much too excited about the portal working than to know what was going on with her own son.

"I-it's okay, mom. I'm okay." He pulled away from her again, rubbing his arm once again. "There's just..There's one more thing I need to tell you guys, and please don't be mad. It's just, this is why I'm doing horrendously in school, why I'm always missing out on curfew, it's just… I don't mean to be doing it, it just accidentally happens." Taking a deep breath, he reached inside himself, feeling for the familiar ice core inside him, bringing it forward, letting the transformation fall over him. A black and white jumpsuit over clothes, green eyes over blue, snow white hair over pitch black hair. "I-I'm Danny Phantom."

* * *

 **A/N:** And I cut it off there because suspense and leaves it to interpretation of how they react. :3


	7. Cat - Kimera20

**A/N:** Of course for this one, I just had to write about Vlad and his cat because I feel like that ends up being a missed opportunity if I didn't, and just, yea, I had fun with this one xD Danny's a little shithead xD

* * *

 _kimera20 on Tumblr asked:_

 _ok word promp: cat_

Letting himself into Vlad's mansion without permission was something he rarely did. The only reasons he would be there was if he was dragged there by his family, if the fruitloop hadn't done anything particularly evil involving him and his family in a while and raised his suspicions, or if he just wanted to bug or prank the other halfa.

Unfortunately for Vlad, it was very much the latter.

And very fortunate for Danny, Vlad wasn't home.

After the last pranking session he and Vlad had gone through, ending with Vlad becoming mayor of Amity, he had backed off pulling pranks on him completely. But now, as it was nearing Christmas, Danny decided he wanted to pull a harmless prank on Vlad again, and maybe, just maybe, cheer him up for the Christmas season.

Holding tightly to the many rolls of wrapping paper in one arm, and rolls of tape in the other, Danny made his way to Vlad's office, ready to put his prank into motion. He knew wrapping up _everything_ in the office was going to take a few hours at least, so he really hoped Vlad wouldn't come home anytime soon and catch him doing it, otherwise it'd just ruin the fun for him.

Beginning with the things on the desk, he wrapped up his telephone, his pens and worksheets and anything else he could find on top of it, followed by wrapping up the entire desk. By this point he had already used up a roll of wrapping paper, and still had a whole room to go. Vlad was going to have a hell of a time dealing with this and cleaning it up and it made Danny snicker thinking about it as he worked.

He was about halfway done when the door to the office swung open, making the halfa freeze where he was when he heard it. Slowly turning around, and hoping it wasn't Vlad who just entered, he looked to see who it was that opened the door with an excuse ready, only to see no one there.

" _Meow_."

Danny looked down when he heard the noise, finding a white furball standing in the doorway. "Oh man," Danny said to himself, a large smile cracking his face as he tried not to clutch himself over laughing. "This is gold. I can't believe the fruitloop actually got a cat!" He snickered again as he watched the feline who wandered into his working space.

Getting back to work, Danny had finished covering the whole room with wrapping paper in about an hour, and sat back to admire his handiwork. "Oh yeah, Plasmius will have fun with this." He said to himself, nodding his head. He glanced over to the cat who was laying on the wrapping paper covered couch, minding it's own business. "Just one more thing..." He said, with a smirk creeping on his face.

Going over to the cat, he struggled to get it to stay in place as he wrapped the paper around it, taping it into place as the cat wasn't too happy about it but wasn't wanting to move anymore with the foreign thing on it. As a finish touch, Danny placed a bow on its head, laughing at how pissed it looked at him.

"Now you stay here and be a good kitty until Plasmius comes home. Something tells me he isn't going to be happy to see his cat wrapped up." Danny said to the cat, snickering again as he floated his way to the door after grabbing his leftover supplies. "Just don't tell him it was me who did this." He laughed as he left the house.

He couldn't wait to hear Plasmius' reaction to this.


	8. Wes - Anonymous

**A/N** : So this was a rather old prompt I had hanging around in my ask box for a while and put off writing it, which I felt rather bad about, since I didn't really know who Wes was, he was just that part of the Phandom that I have no idea whats going on, so I waited to write this until I learned about him a little more, read some short prompts about him and whatnot, and decided to try and tackle it myself. I think it turned out okay. c:

* * *

 _Anonymous on Tumblr asked:_

 _How about Wes for the writing prompts ;)_

"Ugh," Danny sighed, toying his fork around his food, elbow propped up on the table, his head against his hand. "He just won't leave me alone." He complained to his friends, sitting with him at their usual lunch table.

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" Sam suggested, eating her own vegetarian lunch with them. "I mean, he clearly isn't going to stop anytime soon."

"Yeah, and to be honest, it's a little weird how crazy-obsessed he is with you." Tucker chimed in, shrugging, but not looking up from his PDA.

"I guess." Danny sighed yet again.

He was very aware of Wes' obsession with him, trying to get his secret out to the world, or at least the school, not that he was too worried about it since no one believed him anyway. At first when he'd heard about it and found out Wes knew his secret but no one believed it, he'd have fun toying with him, using his powers in front of the other boy, further solidifying his evidence. Lately, however, it had only become an annoyance, watching him repeatedly try and fail to spill Danny's secret.

His eyes scanned the cafeteria, soon locking onto the redhead's who was watching them from the other side. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Maybe I will." Danny concluded, getting up, his food forgotten, not that he had much of an appetite anyway, and went over to where Wes was sitting.

"We need to talk." Danny said as he reached the other, sitting across the table from him.

"There's nothing _to_ talk about, Fenton." Wes replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Danny ignored his comment. "You need to stop this. It's getting way out of hand; this obsession with me."

"Once they finally see I'm not crazy, and know I've been telling the truth, then I will. It'll be better for everyone once they know who you really are." Wes replied, flinching as Danny suddenly stood up, slamming his hands on the table drawing attention to them.

"That's exactly it!" Danny raised his voice at him, his eyes flashing green quickly before returning to normal, noticing the looks they got before calming himself, and waiting for the prying eyes to turn away. "Better for everyone but _me_." He hissed at him, his voice lowered again. "There's a reason I've been keeping it a secret, Wes. If anyone finds out, I'm dead." He made a motion with his finger going across his throat. "Not half-dead, but _dead_ dead."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"I'm not!" Danny defended, both hands on the table again as he leaned towards the redhead to get his point across. "If it circles around that I'm a halfa, if it gets to my parents, or even the Guys-in-White, I'll be put on an examination table so fast; half human or not." He said as he stared right into Wes' eyes. "So please, you need to stop this, for my safety. I don't think you'd be able to live with yourself if you ever found out I was captured because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Wes was silent for long moments, letting it sink in what Danny told him. He had never thought of the consequences if specific people found out about his halfa status, what would happen to him then. Hanging his head down in shame, he reluctantly nodded. "Fine. I'll stop."

Danny smiled, and moved away from him, sitting down at the table again. "Thank you, Wes. Maybe we can invite you to be a part of Team Phantom."


	9. Dannymay Day 1 - Bruises

**A/N:** I was originally going to take part in I believe it was called Dannymay? But uh, that didn't go so well. But the first prompt was Bruises, so here it is, completely unfinished too!

* * *

Sometimes, Danny wished alot of things that happened to him in ghost fights didn't transfer over to his human half when he changed to it; mainly cuts and bruises.

After being manhandled by Skulker during a particularly violent fight between the two, he now sported some nasty bruises around his neck and one of his wrists. Skulker had grabbed ahold of him one too many times and rather roughly; especially when he'd grabbed him by the neck, dangling him there, and would've been choking him if he actually needed to breathe in his ghost form.

Danny ran a hand across his neck as he looked at it in his bedroom mirror, flinching a little as it brought a small bit of pain to him, and made swallowing a little difficult. It was an ugly dark purple color, completely contrasting to his pale skin tone. He was going to have a fun time trying to hide it, and couldn't wait for his ghostly speed healing to kick in and get rid of it as soon as possible.

Glancing at his wrist, the bruise wasn't nearly as bad. It hurt and it was a dark shade of purple in some spots aswell, being another place that Skulker had roughly grabbed him and hung him from before he blasted him away with his free hand. Danny sighed, rubbing it gently.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd have to cover himself up after a ghost fight that left him with hand mark bruises. He didn't want to raise any suspicion when he went to school, and didn't want to draw any attention to himself about them there. The first thing people would think was that he was being abused at home, and that was very far from the truth, and the last thing he'd want people to believe.

Sighing again, Danny grabbed a black pullover hoodie that had quickly become one of his favorites, putting it on. He grabbed the ends of the hood on it, pulling it up and forward slightly, so it covered his neck, covering up his bruises and keeping him warm.


	10. DannyDash NSFW

**A/N: This is nsfw.** i dont even know why i wrote it. clearly i had no intention of finishing it. feel free to skip this one, im trash.

* * *

Danny groaned as he was suddenly shoved up against the lockers, the back of his head slamming against them at the unexpected movement. He was just minding his own business, waiting for the locker room after gym class to clear out like usual, spending the time taking his gym shoes off. He looked up at his attacker, seeing it was none other than Dash, and a quick glance around them confirmed the two were alone.

"Ow! Dash, what the hell do you want!?" Danny glared at him, gripping onto the other boys wrists, trying to get him to let go of his shirt, holding him in place against the lockers.

"Just wondering why you're always here last, Fenton." Dash sneered at him, leaning closer to the smaller boy. "Are you that much of a pussy to change with everyone else?"

Danny eyes flashed green for a split second, it going unnoticed by the bully. "That's none of your business."

Dash, unhappy with that answer, pulled Fenton forward before slamming him into the locker again, making him let out another quiet groan of pain. The noise made Dash's mind swim, making him decide he wanted to hear more from the smaller boy.

Said boy squirmed against Dash, trying to pull his hands off still. He glanced down quickly just to get his bearings, before shoving his heel into the top of Dash's foot. "I need to get to class, let go!" He exclaimed, attempting to push the jock away. He almost never fought back against Dash, but his need to get to class was greater than his worry of what Dash could dish out on him later.

"I don't think so, Fenton." Dash replied, his eyes narrowing as Danny froze at the sound of a threat in his voice. "I've got this period off, and we're gonna spend it together here." A smirk grew on his face, as he watched Danny seem to almost deflate. "And I've got lots of plans for you."

Danny bit his lower lip, trying to keep his calm, wishing he could go ghost or use some powers against Dash to get away, waiting for a punching and beating from him. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Dash's hands begin feeling him up, sliding under the gym shirt he was wearing. Panicking, Danny grabbed at his wrists, swatting the hands away. Dash quickly grabbed hold of Danny's wrists instead, thankful they were small and easily held them above his head with one hand.

"Oh, no you don't." Dash said quietly, that stupid smirk still on his face, while Danny tried to pull his hands free.

"Dash.. Please let go of me." Danny whimpered as he felt the jocks other hand go back to roaming underneath his shirt. "Stop!" He would prefer a rough beating over Dash touching him intimately. When he didn't stop, Danny kicked at his legs, trying to break free.

Dash stepped forward, nearly pressing himself up to the smaller, stepping between his legs to reduce his kicking, he nudged his thigh up between Danny's legs, feeling the beginnings of a hardness there. "I think you're enjoying this, aren't you, Fenton?" Dash asked, hearing Danny whimper softly. He dragged his hand along his body, up to his mess of black hair, gripping it tight, as he pulled back, making him look up at him, groaning quietly at the pain he caused. "Enjoying having someone dominate you." Dash felt the hardness against his thigh twitch at his words as he leaned in and kissed Danny.

Danny tried to pull away, but he was effectively trapped, and incredibly embarrassed, his cheeks burning red. He hated that yes, Dash was right and yes, he was enjoying this, and he tried so hard to deny himself that. He felt Dash's tongue against his lips, wanting entrance that Danny refused to grant, so instead he opted to pull Danny's head to the side, giving him access to the halfa's neck.


	11. DannyDash House Break-In

**A/N:** This is straight up Danny/Dash. It was a brainstormed idea with a few people, and I really liked it that I started writing it. Never finished it. But i like how it turned out so far :3

* * *

Danny spun around in circles on his swivel chair, holding his phone up to his ear talking through it, when in reality, he really should be working on his school work instead. "It really sucks that even though my parents are gone for the weekend, you still can't stay over." He gave an exasperated sigh, not stopping his spins.

"I know, babe." Came the voice from the other side of the phone. "I'll still come over tomorrow and we can see each other."

Before they had left, his parents made strict rules for him to not have anybody over; not his friends, not even his boyfriend. Jazz was staying home with him for the weekend, but even she had been gone for pretty much the whole day, and wasn't even back home yet. It was hardly fair.

"I'm excited." Danny smiled, stopping his spins as he was beginning to get dizzy, and laid back in his chair instead. "The movie tomorrow is gonna be so great, Dash."

He'd been looking forward to it for a good few days now, ever since it had came out to theaters, and Dash had surprised him with tickets for it. His boyfriend was just the greatest ever.

"I know it will." Dash replied, and Danny could only imagine his smile on the other end. "So what're you up to?"

Danny sighed and looked at his desk with his homework sprawled on it. "Just talking to you, but I do need to get my homework done. It sucks." He gave a small laugh.

"How much had you got done before I called you?" Dash asked.

The fact that Dash was concerned about his schoolwork a bunch was probably one of the benefits of dating him. Sam and Tucker were concerned about him getting it done aswell, don't get him wrong, but they didn't bother him as much about it as Dash did. While Dash often slacked off with his work aswell, the two usually nagged each other about it until both or either of them got it done. He helped, as much as Danny's two friends did, to not let Danny fall too far behind in his classes as much as he could.

"Eh…" Danny dragged out, rubbing the back of his head. He could hear Dash sigh lightly. "Not too much." He admitted. "But I'll get it done soon." He said quickly before Dash could get a say in it. "Tonight, so I can spend the rest of the weekend with you and not worry about it. I promise."

"Good, you better." Dash replied, a playful threat underlying his tone. "Hopefully you'll be ghost-free this weekend…" Dash sighed quietly again and Danny couldn't blame him for it. They've had so many ruined dates just because of ghosts, but thankfully Dash was patient about it.

"With any luck, I should be." Danny replied. "I had to send Boxy back to the ghost zone earlier today, so he shouldn't be back in the next few days, I hope, anyway." That ghost was always a nuisance in Danny's life, always appearing at the worst possible times, and he wasn't even a ghost Danny actually _fought,_ more just bantered with and then sucked him up in his thermos.

Dash smiled to himself a little, hearing that. "That's good. Just stay careful when you're dealing with ghosts. I don't want you hurt."

"Awww, has the big bad Dash become soft?" Danny teased, giggling a little as he heard Dash make a noise of disbelief. "I'm kidding, you know I'm always careful, you don't have to worry."

"I know, but I do." Danny felt warm inside at Dash's words, a lovestruck smile playing on his face, glad to hear that he really did worry and care about him.

The moment was ended all too soon, when a crash was heard from downstairs, and the sound of glass shattering, pulling Danny away from their conversation as he sat up in his chair. "What the fuck?" Danny asked, more himself than Dash, his eyes wide as he looked towards his closed bedroom door, as his heart had skipped a beat.

"What?" Dash asked, confused.

Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he could hear the footsteps of someone downstairs as they stepped on top of the glass, cracking it more, as they made their way into the house. "Dash-" Danny's voice caught, as he stood up and raced to his door, phone still somehow in his hand at his panic. He could hear Dash's voice on the other side, calling his name and asking if he was okay. He opened his bedroom door just a crack to peek down the stairs and see if he saw anything. Only seeing the remains of a broken window, he retreated back inside his room, closing the door again, his back against it. "Dash, there's someone in my house." Danny could feel his heart racing, and his breathing picking up.

"What do you mean? Maybe someone came home?" Dash replied, still confused and become incredibly worried, wondering what could freak out his boyfriend so much.

"No!" Danny replied a little too loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth afterwards, staying quiet and listening for footsteps that could possibly come towards him.

"Babe?" Dash asked, after long moments of tense silence. "Danny? What's going on? Are you okay? Should I come over?" He didn't even know if Danny was at the phone anymore, but he was already getting ready to leave and head to his boyfriend's.

After waiting several seconds and not hearing anything, Danny exhaled a long breath he was holding. "Dash, someone broke in through the window," Danny replied finally, mostly ignoring all his questions as he tried to keep calm and not panic. "And it wasn't a ghost, my ghost sense never went off. What do I do?"

His mind was racing. He's dealt with a lot of crimes with ghosts, and fighting them, but he's never dealt with any with humans and he had no idea what to do. He was just drawing a blank at how to deal with it, since he couldn't just go ghost and fight them; he could potentially kill them that way, and he didn't want a human death on his record.

"Shit, babe," Dash replied, "Just… hold on." Danny could tell he was doing something with his phone, hearing how distant his voice sounded from it. "I'm texting Kwan, he's gonna call the police, and I'm on my way right now. Just stay on the phone with me until I get there, okay?" Even Dash was surprised at how much calmer he seemed than Danny was as he rushed out his door to get to his place.

Danny nodded before realizing Dash couldn't see it in his panic. "Yeah, okay." He replied.


	12. DannyJazz Sibling Fluff

**A/N:** I wanted to write some sibling fluff. So I had an upset and depressed Danny(can't remember the reason for why I decided that and what happened) and wonderful older sister Jazz comforting him. So here, also unfinished, but I really like how it'd gone at least.

* * *

"Danny," Jazz said softly, peaking her head through her brother's open door, seeing him laying motionless on his bed, staring at his ceiling. "I'm worried about you..."

She had noticed recently how her little brother had been acting, and to her, it was incredibly unlike him. She noticed how he seemed to distance himself from others, not speaking unless he was spoken to. How he sometimes had little outbursts of anger when he was alone thinking nobody would hear him, and she'd hear him punch the wall, or throw things around. She even noticed how distracted he would seem when he was Phantom and fighting another ghost; like he would just let them throw him around and hurt him and it scared her every time she noticed it happening.

She quietly walked into the room, closing the door behind her, giving the small promise that what was said in the room would only stay in the room, as she walked towards the bed. Danny hardly noticed she was there at all and didn't bother looking over to her, continuing to stare at the ceiling, making out the small marks and cracks on it. He felt the bed shift slightly as she sat down at the end of it by his feet.

"Please talk to me, Danny." Jazz asked quietly, laying a hand on one of his covered legs, rubbing it gently through the blanket. "What's happened that got you so upset recently?"

Danny was silent for a long time after Jazz asked her question, and Jazz almost thought that he just didn't hear her, or was ignoring her, but she was patient enough with him that she could wait until he was ready to talk. He was always annoyed when Jazz tried to nose her way into his life and feelings and always shoved her off and away, but it was different this time. It felt like she was the only one who actually bothered to care about him, and felt he could admit to her.

"I.." Danny started quietly, barely heard by Jazz, "I can't do it anymore."

"What can't you do anymore?" Jazz replied just as softly, continuing to rub his leg gently, comforting.

Danny looked away from the ceiling towards Jazz, moving to sit up in his bed, back against his headrest, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He watched as Jazz moved to sit closer to him, ready to comfort him at a moment's notice. He sighed gently, looking away again, down towards his bed.

"Everything." He replied, his tone becoming a little harsh. It was clear to Jazz that he'd been beating himself up over things for a long time now before she approached him. "I don't want to be what I am anymore." Danny admitted, though knew no matter how much he wanted it, he wouldn't be able to change it. Being half-ghost was a permanent part of him now and he knew it.

"Why would you say that, Danny?" Jazz asked, keeping her voice soft, as she reached out to take one of her brother's hands, and hold it. "You do wonderful things. These powers, what you are, it's one of the best things to happen to you. I've noticed-"

"No it isn't." Danny snapped, interrupting her, his eyes flashing green in a glare towards Jazz. He blinked and looked away, his eyes going back to his normal blue, forcing himself to not get angry towards Jazz. She wanted to care for him, and he wanted her to care for him, so he didn't want to try and push her away by scaring her. "It's too complicated for you, or anyone, to understand..."

She squeezed his hand gently. "Then help me understand."

Danny was quiet for a long while after that, and again, Jazz waited patiently for him to talk, occasionally squeezing his hand while he was lost in his thoughts. When it soon became clear that Danny wasn't going to start talking again, Jazz began for him.

"When did you start feeling this way, little brother? What happened to start all this?" She asked, keeping her eyes trained on him, watching his eyes flash through a bunch of emotions.

He was quiet for a moment.


	13. FreakShow Re-Write

**A/N:** I wanted to kinda re-write the whole Freakshow episode, since it's absolutely one of my favorites, and go a little more behind the scenes with it and whatnot, expand it further and all that, and probably eventually throw it into my "I think Im a ghost" story whenever I got that far into it, but lol. Unfinished and it was an idea i was excited to do, but motivation. ugh.

* * *

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck!" Danny greeted his two friends, wrapping his arms behind their necks, as they met up outside of his front door of FentonWorks, the tall building sticking out like a sore thumb in the small town.

"How's it going, Danny?" Tucker asked as the trio began to walk their way to school.

"Oh, y'know, the usual," Danny replied, as he had let go of his friends, instead choosing to hold onto one of the straps on his backpack. "I was up half the night fighting ghosts. It'd be a miracle if I manage to stay awake in class today." He said, bringing a hand up to his mouth to stifle a yawn that came through.

"Danny, you really should start getting more sleep." Sam said, her concerned friend side coming out. It was almost becoming a daily routine, that Danny wasn't getting enough sleep at night and almost falling over during the day. "Or else you will actually start looking like you're the living dead."

Danny gave her an exasperated look, and Tucker snorted. They all knew Danny was already half dead, and that's what made it funnier to them. "Yeah, not to mention I already am the walking, breathing living dead." Danny replied sarcastically. "I'm fine, Sam, at least I'm getting sleep."

"Yeah," She sighed. "I guess so."

"Besides," Danny started, shrugging. "Someone's gotta stop the ghosts from terrorizing everyone at night. They don't care at all what time it is, they'll just do it, even if it's inconvenient for me." Oh, the struggles of having a double life.

"It's amazing you even got out of the house on time, and won't be late for school today." Tucker said, rather impressed, seeing as lately they've been going to school Danny-less, being joined by him later in the day, as he usually slept in. Danny grinned sheepishly at that.

"Actually," Sam said, stopping the two boys in their tracks as she stopped to pull a piece of paper out from her backpack she had placed on the ground. "I was planning on skipping school today." She got the paper out, and showed it to them. It was an advertisement for a circus. "Circus Gothica came into town today. I've been keeping watch of the news on it, and apparently it's going to be one terrifying circus of freaks, perfect for goths like myself." She explained to them. She dug through her backpack again, this time pulling out 3 more pieces of paper; smaller, more rectangular ones. "I already got the tickets, so I was going to go see the opening ceremony. You guys want to come?" She asked with a grin, tilting her head slightly, holding out the tickets for the other two.

"Skip school for this?" Tucker asked, his eyes lighting up. "Count me in!" He said, as he took one of the tickets from Sam's hand.

Danny was intrigued, but wasn't as confident as Tucker was about going. "I mean, it sounds fun, but I've been missing out on a lot of schoolwork lately, Sam." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Who knows how Mr. Lancer would react if I missed a whole day."

"Come on, Danny," Sam pleaded with him. "It won't make a difference if you miss out. We'll help you catch up."

"Yeah, man." Tucker added, nodding his head as well. "I mean, we already help you with school, it'll be fine." It was true, there were many days recently that Danny had fallen asleep in class and missed homework, so Sam and Tucker had been there to take notes for him and help him catch up outside of school.

Danny looked towards the ground hesitantly, thinking about it hard. "Well..." He sighed, nearly giving in right there. It was so hard to say no to his friends' begging for him to come with them. The three of them always went together everywhere.

"Tucker," Sam said, turning towards him, interrupting Danny's thoughts. "Pull it up on your PDA, we can watch the ad for it, so Danny can see."

Tucker pulled the PDA from his pocket, it was amazing it was even put away, quickly accessing the internet and finding the video Sam was talking about. He held it out for the other two as they looked over his shoulders to watch it as it had started playing.

As they watched, Danny and Tucker couldn't pull their eyes away. What they saw was so weird and unnatural, that it just grabbed their attention with the way the people that Freakshow introduced twisted and turned their bodies. Sam really wasn't lying when she had explained it to them just a few minutes before.

As the video finished up, Danny felt something tugging in the back of his mind as he saw the red crystal ball staff that Freakshow held in the ad paper they had seen, as the video was finishing up. The tugging became stronger, the longer he stared at the staff, and soon he was only seeing red and not feeling himself, almost feeling like he was barely conscious; that reality faded out and he wasn't there anymore.

"Cross over to the dark side..." Danny repeated to himself, as if in a trance after the ad had finished, and Freakshow ended the video with that line, the red swirling orb in full view.

The video finished and closed, Tucker pulling his PDA away as both he and Sam looked over at Danny. Both of them heard what he had muttered to himself, making Sam glance at Tucker then look back at Danny. His eyes looked an unnatural dark red color, instead of his baby blue.

"Danny?" Sam asked, waving her hand in front of Danny's face, seeming to effectively wake him up from the trance. "You okay?" She asked, watching as he blinked and his eyes turned back to his normal blue. _That seems suspicious..._ Sam thought to herself.

Danny seemed to be able to take control of himself again, coming back to reality as Sam's hand waved in front of his face. His head began to throb slightly, indicating the beginning of a headache, and he brought a hand up to his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yeah, I'm okay." He replied, opening his eyes again, looking at his friend's concerned looks. "Just a headache. Did something happen?" He couldn't remember anything that could've caused his friends to look so concerned at him. They were just watching that video, that's it.

Sam bit her lip, and looked over at Tucker, shaking her head. "No, nothing happened." She decided to say, silently agreeing with Tucker to talk about it later with him, not wanting to worry Danny further. God knows that Danny already had alot to worry about.

"So have you decided if you want to come then?" Tucker asked, changing the subject and forget what had happened. "It's totally gonna be fun."

"Well..." Danny sighed and gave a small smile. His friends did agree to help him with school later, so what would be the harm in it? "Yeah, I'll come." He agreed, finally taking the ticket from Sam's hand.

"Sweet!" Tucker exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

The three made it to the circus after a short walk there, it was located down town which wasn't far from where they were living in Amity Park. They had made their way into the circus tent, finding seats to watch the show. Already, the circus had kind of a creepy vibe to it, just sitting there, looking around. It was dark in the tent, but not too dark they couldn't see anything. All around them sat other goths that were in the town, and it was surprising there were so many in one place, but thankfully there were other normal people besides Danny and Tucker there, so they didn't feel so out of place, like they didn't belong.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Sam commented, grinning and sitting back in her seat, completely content being there. She almost looked like she was right at home.


	14. Post-Reign Storm

**A/N:** So I came up with this whole idea of things that had happened after the Events of Reign Storm. kinda wish it was something i was able to get invested into. at the bottom is kinda the idea of where i wanted the story to go.

* * *

Hushed voices slowly brought him to consciousness, invading his senses as he came to, soon being able to recognize who exactly was speaking. Mom was speaking for a little bit, then dad was, their words becoming more clear. They were talking about him, but why were they talking about him in his room, interrupting his sleep?

He groaned quietly as he fluttered his eyes open, letting them get used to his surroundings before taking in the commotion in his room. His parents were there, along with Jazz, Sam and Tucker, and lastly he noticed Vlad in the room aswell. Why in the world was Vlad here?

"Wha-what's going on?" Danny finally asked, grabbing everyone's attention, his voice coming out quiet and weak.

"Danny! You're awake!" Tucker exclaimed, rushing to the boy's side, as Sam came over to his other.

"Oh, sweetie!" Maddie said, giving him a smile, her eyes twinkling in happiness, as she came to sit down on the end of his bed, her hand rubbing one of the tops of his feet gently. "How're you feeling?"

"You gave us quite a scare, Little Badger." Vlad said after, steadily gazing at the boy, watching as he glanced hesitantly at him and back to his mom.

"I'm okay." Danny replied, nodding slowly. He lifted an arm to run his hand through his hair, feeling incredibly weak, it took a lot of effort just to do that.

"Good to hear. Vlad said he found you outside of the ghost shield unconscious. We were so worried!" Maddie explained to him. "What were you doing out there and not inside with us?"

Danny was silent for a long moment, glancing up at Vlad as though he had an answer for him. Last he remembered, he was fighting Pariah, nothing else came to mind after that. "I..I don't remember." He muttered softly. "Sorry."

"That's okay, sweetie." His mom said, getting up from his bed, coming over to ruffle his hair gently.

* * *

 **Story Events**

After events of Reign Storm, after Vlad helps Danny imprison Pariah Dark again, Danny starts to hang around Vlad a little more, like just talking to him, bringing his cats treats, just small things to give thanks to the man that saved his life, and slowly brings himself to open up to him and trust him.

Vlad eventually would betray him, using Danny doing this as a way to train him, learn more of the boy and his weaknesses, and get him on his side for when he puts plans into motion for world domination. Danny would probably cry and get incredibly upset that Vlad would betray him like that. He had tried to think Vlad had changed with him around and he wouldn't fall for Vlads tricks and schemes but alas

His friends try to warn him that hey, Vlad is still an evil fruitloop, you shouldnt trust him, but Danny didnt listen because of how close they had got, how happy he was that someone else understood him and his situation of being a halfa. Maybe Danny thought Vlad realized he didnt wanna be the only halfa and thats why he saved him, and not because of world dom plans.

When Vlad sees Danny crying from betrayal, getting yelled at and watching the boy run away, he feels a little sympathy, he feels a little bad, and he wants to apologize, but by that time, Danny had turned cold towards him and untrusting and hateful towards him.


	15. Caught in CrossFire

**A/N:** This is one of the first few unfinished works I have. This was based off a dream I had, I can't remember it now, but I got the main bases of what it was written in here, basically the idea that someone got caught in the crossfire of a fight by accident, and things went downhill. Enjoy :D

* * *

Danny flew in to his bedroom window at the FentonWorks, transforming back to a human at the same time as throwing himself onto his bed, and broke down crying, clutching his pillow tightly to him burying his face in it. It wasn't very often the young hero found himself crying after a long day of fighting ghosts, mostly always too exhausted to even do so or care to do so, but today was different.

Today he stared death right in the face.

And he was to blame.

* * *

Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off as he and his two friends were walking to the Nasty Burger to get some lunch together. He looked to his two friends apologetically that he had to miss another date with them.

"Go ahead Danny," Sam said, tossing her friend the Fenton thermos, who caught it expertly. "We'll go without you, it's fine."

"Can't promise we'll save you anything!" Tucker yelled as Danny took off to transform into his ghostly half behind a nearby dumpster, flying out as soon as the transformation was done.

Danny laughed as he floated in the air a few feet above the two. "I wasn't counting on it." Knowing Tucker, he'd eat everything that was put in front of him, besides vegetables. "See you guys soon." He waved them goodbye as he flew off towards the sounds of the screams, indicating that the ghost was near.

As Danny flew towards the scene, he wasn't as surprised at who he saw than he should've been. Of course Skulker would come and terrorize the citizens again while looking for him. It's been a regular for him, at least once a week that ghost hunter would appear.

"Skulker! What are you doing?" Danny asked, his voice strong and confident, coming out with a slight echo, as he flew up to face the terrorizing ghost.

"Why looking for you, of course!" Skulker proudly claimed, a feral grin spreading across his face, his destruction below forgotten. "So I can turn you into my pelt and put you on display!"

"Uh," Danny laughed at the constant threat that Skulker always told him. "Ew, no thank you." He responded, his hands glowed a bright green color then, and shot towards Skulker. The blast hit the other, making him fly back temporarily before regaining his flight, righting himself again.

* * *

"Oh my god." Danny said quietly to himself, as he watched Skulker's largely tipped arrows fly past him, and pierce into an unsuspecting victim down on the ground. His eyes widened as the girl screamed from the pain, and turned towards Skulker, anger burning through him. His aura brightened, and his eyes glowed an even brighter shade of toxic green, they were almost white, temporarily frightening Skulker at the change in the ghost child. "How DARE you!" Danny shouted at him, taking a deep breath, and unleashing a ghostly howl upon his enemy.

It was one thing for Skulker to hurt him, or his friends, but it was a whole completely different thing when somebody innocent was hurt from one of their fights, albeit standing there and watching it, or not knowing it was going on.

After Skulker fell to the ground after being knocked out from Danny's ghostly wail, Danny tried to keep his energy up as much as he could to prevent changing back to Fenton. He grabbed the thermos, uncapping it, and flipping a switch, sucking Skulker without fight into it, capping it afterwards. After putting it away, promising to curse Skulker as he released him back in the ghost zone later, he ran to the girl who was caught in their fight.

"Oh my god..." He repeated again, just as softly, as he saw the blood pouring from the girls wounds. He had no idea how to react, mostly panicking. "I'm so, so sorry." He said to the girl who wasn't even conscious anymore. He picked her up gently, sweeping his hands over her, looking for a pulse. Something to tell him that she was okay. "Please..." He whispered to himself.

His pleas got him nowhere however, as he realized she wasn't even breathing at that point. He sat there, still as ever, holding on to the girl tightly, leaning over her. He never dealt with death before, it was never a part of his life, and now, it was right in front of him.

He grabbed the arrows the pierced her, and turned them intangible, ripping them out of her angrily. Why did this have to happen? Why did it have to be a little girl? Why was it happening to someone else and not him? He should've been the one lying there, dead. "Why!?" He shouted up to the sky, eyes widening as he saw the news broadcast team coming to the scene in helicopters. Oh no... He thought to himself. He looked around quickly, seeing police cars and ambulances coming to the scene aswell, quickly surrounding him and the dead girl.

"Inviso-Bill!" Danny grimaced at the nickname, even though he's told them many times over that his name was Danny Phantom, yet they continued calling him that atrocious name. "You're under arrest!" Came the demand from the loudspeaker of the police car. Under arrest? What? Police came running at him, guns raised, ready to shoot him down.

"Under arrest? What did I do!?" Danny asked, letting go of the girl, and therefore the arrows that pierced her, standing up. Then it clicked. The arrows, they though he murdered her, and was just there to get the arrows back. "Wait! This is all a misunderstanding!" Danny cried out, holding his hands in front of him. "I didn't kill her!"

"Shoot him down!" Danny wasn't surprised when that order came, and went invisible, immediately flying away from the scene.

* * *

Things weren't suppose to go down that way, he mused to himself, while he laid there crying. He had no doubt that it was already all over the news that he killed that little girl, even though he was innocent. Now there was a bounty over his head. He was a wanted ghost, not only in the ghost zone, but now in his human world too.

He would never be able to go out as Danny Phantom ever again. But it wasn't like he could just stop his ghost fighting career. Being Danny Phantom was a part of him, it was him, not something he could just walk away from and forget. Ghosts would still come out of the Ghost zone and attack his world for all their crazed up reasons.

"Mom, dad?" Danny walked slowly down the stairs, finally getting up the courage to come talk to them. Either they were going to him and and force him out of the house and make him a runaway, or they will accept him and help him out of this mess. "I need to talk to you..."

He found his parents sitting at the kitchen table, fumbling with some new ghost gadget they've been working on since the incident. One to destroy him, he thought darkly.

"Danny-boy! Just in time, were just finishing up this Fenton, er, the Fenton...hm." His dad thought to himself quietly, "we haven't thought of a name for this yet."

Danny laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's...nice, dad. But I didn't come to talk about that..." He said hesitantly, gently taking a seat at the table.

"What's wrong, honey?" His mom asked gently, leaning in across the table towards him.

"Well..." He started slowly, carefully picking his words. "You two know Danny Phantom?" He mentally slapped himself. Of course they do, what a stupid way to start the conversation.

"Of course we do! Once we get out hands on that ghost kid, he's as good as dead! For good!" His dad shouted excitedly, grabbing the weapon and waving it around like it was a new christmas toy. "This baby here will rip him right apart and out of existence!"

"Dad, dad! Stop! I get it!" Danny exclaimed, raising his hands in front of him, not wanting to hear another word of what he was going to do to said ghost kid; to him. "Look, Phantom... He's innocent, he doesn't deserve what's going on right now... He never killed that girl!"

"Danny!" His mother gasped, now pointing an accusing finger at her son. "How could you think that is true? Have you been talking to the Ghost Boy!?"

"No!" He said immediately, quickly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he felt his anger rise. "Just..." He opened his eyes, and looked at both of his parents, staring disappointingly at him. "Just listen to me, please..." This was not going to end well, he knew it. He took a deep breath before continuing, not letting either of his parents interrupt him. It was now or never, he supposed. "I never talked to Phantom, because well..." His voice cracked, he couldn't do it. He needed his parents on his side, he needed their love and their support. He needed their help, and they were the only ones who could. He looked away. "Could you put the weapon away, please...? Out of reach?"

His parents looked at each other in a fit of confusion. "If it'll make you more comfortable, sure, dear." His mom said, her previous anger at her son gone as she saw the state of him in. He looked like he was about to cry, and she had no idea why. She took the weapon from Jack's hands, bringing it down into their basement lab, leaving it there for further experiments with it.

Danny watched as his mom came back and gave her a small appreciative smile. "Thank you.." He said softly.

Maddie nodded as she sat down at the table again. "Now, Danny, what in the world is going on that makes you believe that ghost is innocent?" If anyone should know that ghosts are nothing but lying pieces of sh- pieces of poop, it should be her son.

"Mom, dad..." He started slowly again, looking down at the table, finding the small scratches on it really interesting in that moment. "I've been keeping a secret from you. And not one that you would like."

"But Danny!" His mom started, before he cut her off.

"Before you say anything, I need you to promise me something..." He said the last part so quietly, his parents barely heard him. "I need you to promise..." His voice cracked again, as emotions welled up in him, and he cleared his throat before he continued. "I need you to promise that you'll accept me.. That you'll love me, even though I'm different. I need you to promise to believe me..." He finally got out, looking back up at his parents gaze. He couldn't tell what they were thinking, and he was scared to know. Especially after he tells them.

"Of course sweetie. I'm always here for you." His mother said softly, reaching out to gently touch her son's arm, rubbing it slowly.

"Danny-boy, you can tell us anything!" His father boomed proudly, smiling large at his son.

Danny shook his head, and pulled his arm away from his mom, rubbing where his mom had previously, taking some comfort in his own action. "No, I need you guys to promise... Please." He begged them.

His mother nodded slowly, promises were taken seriously in the Fenton household, and it made her worried how much her son had begged them to promise them. "I promise, sweetie."

Jack nodded afterwards. "We promise, we'll be proud of ya no matter what, kiddo!" Danny imagined that if he wasn't across the table from his father, he would've ruffled his hair around at that moment.

Danny smiled gently, his fathers happiness affecting him. He was glad he was able to make the air around them a little more comfortable. But would it still be after he told them? He didn't know. "Okay." He nodded, taking another deep breath and looked seriously into both of their eyes. "I know this stuff because..I am Danny Phantom."


End file.
